Cork removers incorporating a corkscrew are available in many designs. Some corkscrews are separate and cannot be secured with the rest of cork removers, which makes storage inconvenient and also unsafe should the corkscrews be exposed that often have a sharp end.
The invention seeks mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved cork remover.
According to the invention, there is provided a cork remover comprising a handle having first engaging means and an elongate cavity including internal screw threads along its length, and a separate corkscrew having a head fixed to its rear end and receivable by the cavity. The head has second engaging means for releasable engagement with the first engaging means against rotation of the corkscrew relative to the handle, such that the corkscrew can be turned into a cork of a wine bottle by rotating the handle. The head includes external screw threads for subsequent engagement with the screw threads of the cavity while being received by the cavity in one direction, such that upon rotation of the handle the corkscrew can be withdrawn rearwards into the cavity, thereby removing said cork from said bottle. The head is receivable by the cavity in the opposite direction, having their screw threads inter-engaged, for storing the corkscrew in the cavity.
Preferably, the handle is elongate and has opposite first and second open ends, with its first engaging means positioned at the first end and its cavity extending from the first engaging means along the length of the handle to the second end.
More preferably, the handle is substantially tubular.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and second engaging means comprise inter-engageable splines.
More preferably, the handle is substantially tubular and has an open end whose inner peripheral surface includes the splines.
It is preferred that the head has a cylindrical upper portion whose outer surface includes the second engaging means, and a radially enlarged cylindrical lower portion whose outer surface includes the external screw threads, and the corkscrew projects downwardly from the lower portion.
In a preferred embodiment, the cork remover includes a cutting disc supported by the handle for free rotation, the disc having an exposed cutting edge for cutting a sealing foil of said bottle.
More preferably, the handle is substantially cylindrical and includes an end having a reduced cross-section to form a shoulder on which the cutting disc is supported for rotation about an axis substantially perpendicular to the handle.
Further more preferably, the handle end includes a guide member adjacent the cutting disc for bearing against said cork to position the cutting disc for cutting said foil.